


Use Me

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: Daryl finds out Negan has escaped the cell in Alexandria and walks over to the Reader’s house. He takes it out on her with some surprising rough smut. Afterward, he feels awful for taking her that way and hides out in his house. The Reader goes to his house the next day and convinces him that she is okay. She finally get him to open up about his feelings for her and it ends in loving smut.A/N: This one has Dominant Angry Daryl and Shy and Awkward Daryl all in one. ENJOY! :)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Use Me

“What do ya mean the gate was open? Who the fuck was supposed to be on watch?!?” Daryl yelled into Gabriel’s face, pure anger surging through him now knowing that Negan had escaped.

Even worse, it appeared that someone inside the walls of Alexandria had been the one to set him free.

“I-I think it was one of the newly hired guards, Timothy… We tracked him down this morning and apparently, he said he fell asleep before his shift,” Gabriel stammered, looking over at Daryl worried he might lash out at him.

“He fell asleep?” Daryl asked, his anger turning even deeper inside his chest at this.

“Just where is this prick?” Daryl asked, starting to pace back and forth as all of this bad news hit him all at once.

Negan was loose and who knows what he would do. That asshole was capable of just about anything. As if worrying about that prick wasn’t enough, the Whisperers continued to threaten the lives of the four communities more and more with each passing day.

Daryl ran his fingers through his hair, his mind racing with all of the possibilities and horrors that he and his people could soon face. He was pacing back and forth trying to come up with solutions in his head when Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder. This caused Daryl to stop in his tracks and focus on Gabriel again.

Gabriel looked over at him with concern, knowing what obvious distress Daryl was under. With Rick now gone, it had all fallen to Daryl’s shoulders.

“Why don’t you try and get a couple of hours of rest, Daryl. I have our people actively ready if Negan decides to come back and cause trouble. I assure you,” Gabriel said with a confident nod.

Daryl stared over at him with defensive eyes for a few moments before nodding in agreement.

“Alright. But if you hear anythin’,” Daryl said, pointing at him with command.

“You’ll be the first one to know,” Gabriel said with conviction.

Daryl nodded a silent thanks. He turned and walked swiftly up the stairs of the cellar and out the door.

Daryl could feel the anger pulsating through every cell of his body as he thought back to being held captive by that asshole Negan and his people. And he flashed through all of the people that they had lost to shitty people like Negan and that fucking psycho Alpha.

He was so lost in his angry thoughts as he stormed down the sidewalk through town. People quickly moved out of his way as he did so, his eyes filled with hard purpose. He walked all the way down to the second to the last house on the left, jogged up the stairs, and rapped on the door with impatience.

The door opened after a few moments and there you were standing opposite him with a confused look on your beautiful face.

“Daryl? Wha-What are you doing here?” you asked, looking up at him with pure confusion, your heart racing at the sight of him at your doorstep.

In all the time you had known him, he had never sought you out. In fact, it had always been the other way around. So, you were shocked to see him at your front door, out of the blue.

You had had a crush on him since you had arrived in Alexandria just a few months ago. You were wayward and alone after you had run from the same Saviors that this group had been fighting. When you got to the gates of Alexandria, they gave you sanctuary and you had been there ever since. You had noticed Daryl very early on, always venturing up to him trying to start a conversation. You couldn’t help the way your body reacted to the sight of him. He was gorgeous and so courageous.

He seemed clueless about the way you felt about him. But you had kept trying regardless. This is why it was such a shock to see him at your doorstep, out of the blue, for the first time ever. You stared back at Daryl with innocent confusion, waiting for him to answer you.

Instead, he said nothing. He pushed past you and walked into your house.

You quickly stepped aside to allow him inside. He was radiating anger and frustration. Once he was in, you closed the door, turning around to watch him strut into your house.

He walked a little way down the hallway, checking to make sure you two were alone. Once he was nearly certain that you = were, he turned and looked back at you. He stared you down like a wild animal. He was radiating anger and hunger like a wolf. He slowly started back toward you as if you were his prey, each step he took was purposeful.

You wondered for a split second if you should be scared. But your body was too busy reacting to the obvious lustful feelings you had for him. Your body was all a buzz with confused anticipation as he walked over to you.

He stood in front of you, planting his feet and glaring you down.

“We alone?” he growled; his eyes as dark as you had ever seen them.

You slowly and timidly nodded. The angry look on his face made you wonder if you had done something to make him mad at you.

“Good,” Daryl said.

He grabbed your hand and began leading you down the hallway and into your house.

“Daryl, what’s going on?” you asked, getting more afraid as he harshly pulled you away with him.

“Which one’s your room?” he asked, without looking back at you as he came to two parallel doors at the end of the hallway.

“It’s that one,” you said, pointing to the closed door on the right.

Daryl nodded back at you. He then turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. He dropped your hand and pointed inside the room.

“Get in there,” he ordered, still glaring you down like you had done something awful to him.

You were pretty nervous about his anger toward you at this point. But you also knew there is no way you could escape him, so you obeyed and walked into your room.

He walked in behind you and slammed the door shut, locking it securely before turning his attention back to you.

You stood there like a shaking leaf, looking over at him with nervous eyes, not sure what to expect.

He looked your body up and down and growled angrily deep in his throat as he brought his eyes back to yours. He looked over at you and jutted his finger out at you, gesturing at the clothes on your body.

“What the fuck ya think this is, Y/N? A porno?? Do ya fucking walk around like that just to make every fucking man around here hard??” he barked.

You were wearing your favorite white tank top with your short PJ shorts, which were always so comfortable in the Georgia summer heat.

“I-I…Uh…” you stuttered, wrapping your arms around your body self-consciously and looking away, not sure what to say.

This irritated him even more and he walked into you, grabbing your chin and forcing your eyes back his.

“Don’t you fuckin’ look away from me. Understand??” he said, glaring into your eyes with pure dominance until you nodded with obedience.

“Good,” he said pushing your chin away with one rough movement.

“Ah…” you whimpered softly in shock at the sheer force of his actions, now super nervous that you had angered him.

He walked into you again at this and grabbed your ponytail, pulling it down with one swift tug. He pulled on it with force until your mouth opened again and you whimpered in pain. He stopped there, still holding onto it as he leaned his face over and into yours with dark eyes.

“I’m gonna make ya pay for being such a fuckin’ tease, Y/N. Everyone thinks you’re so fucking innocent. But I know how much you want it. And I’ve seen you staring at me and talkin’ with your friends, watching my every move,” he said, his leg shifting as he felt his cock becoming hard as a rock at the thought of finally giving it to you.

He let go of your ponytail and grabbed your hand, bringing it over to his clothed cock. He put both of his hands over yours and roughly rubbed it up and down his throbbing cock. He closed his eyes and succumbed to the pure pleasure it brought him, groaning loudly to himself at the amazing feeling.

You started to rub it up and down on your own, which made him smile and drop his hands from yours.

“Yeah, fuckin’ rub that cock like the good tease ya are,” he growled, letting you have at it and loving every second of your touch.

You didn’t know what the fuck was happening. But you couldn’t deny that he was right. You were so into him and him alone. You had waited for so long for something to happen with him. So, he was right. You would give him whatever pleasure he wanted from you right now. Plus, you couldn’t deny that he had you more turned on than you ever had been for any other man, ever.

You increased your pressure and pace on his clothed cock, looking down at your actions with more focus, loving the feeling of him needing you so fucking much.

After a few moments, Daryl opened your eyes and watched you concentrating on his cock with pure intent in your eyes. He brought his hand to your chin and grabbed it roughly again, forcing your eyes back to his with another harsh jolt.

You looked up at him, no longer with worry in your eyes just pure desire, completely submissive to him this time.

With his other hand, he grabbed your wrist and forced your hand off of his cock.

You let him, knowing you would do whatever he wanted. Anytime, anywhere.

His eyes stayed storm cloudy and his anger never left his glare or his being.

“Are ya gonna be a good girl and listen to me, Y/N?” he asked, tilting his head and looking over at you with hostile curiosity.

You said nothing, just nodded, with his hand still firmly gripping your chin.

When Daryl was satisfied that you would obey him fully, he nodded over to you.

“Good,” Daryl said.

He pushed your chin away again and then went over and sat down on the side of your bed.

“Get the fuck over here,” he barked, running his hands up and down his thighs as he watched you comply and walk over in front of him.

His eyes were fixated on your hard nipples protruding from your thin white tank top because you were wearing no bra. You were obviously turned on by his actions.

“Take your shirt off. Now,” he ordered, still fixated on your hard nipples.

You nodded and pulled off your tank top, dropping it to the floor below you. You stood there with your arms hanging at your sides as he took in the sight of your naked breasts for the first time. Your breathing became heavier with every breath at the look in his eyes at the sight. He looked like he wanted to devour every inch of you. You could feel yourself getting wet just at the sight of him.

His eyes then traveled downwards to your silky short shorts, fixating on the drawstring that was loosely tied in the middle. He brought one hand over and swiftly pulled it open.

“Now those,” he commanded, watching with hard delight as you brought your hands to your hips and shimmied out of your shorts, leaving you now only in your light pink panties.

You kicked out of your shorts and kicked them behind you, standing back up to await more orders.

Daryl growled deep in his throat when he saw the wetness that showed through from your panties.

“Touch yourself,” he said, getting so much harder as he watched your hand come down and softly caress your clothed pussy in front of him.

“Mm…” you whimpered softly, staring over at him and biting your lip as you treated yourself in front of this gorgeous man who set your world on fire.

He brought his hands to your stomach and ran them up to your naked breasts. He watched his hands as he cupped them roughly, tweaking your nipples every few laps.

“Oh, Daryl?” you whimpered at his amazing touch, arching your body up toward his so willingly.

You closed your eyes with a smile, circling your clothed clit with more intent at his actions.

Daryl noticed your lack of concentration on him and he reached down and ripped your hand away from your pussy.

You opened your eyes and looked over at him with confusion.

He stood up and brought his hand down to your clothed pussy. He ripped your panties swiftly down your body. Then he brought his hand back up to your now free pussy and pushed his hand inside, shoving three fingers swiftly inside you. At the same time his other arm wrapped around your body to brace you for the impact.

“Ah!” you whimpered with confused pleasure and pain.

He held his fingers as deep inside you as he could. When you whimpered for him, he glared you down with pure intent, narrowing his eyes.

“Only I get to make ya cum tonight, Y/N. Don’t test me,” he warned slamming his fingers back and forth harshly inside of you until you cried out for him, clutching your hands onto his shoulders as you quickly nodded in agreement.

Once you did, his fingers backed off and out of you. He walked around your body until he was behind you and then pushed your body harshly toward the bed.

Your hands braced you as you fell forward onto the mattress.

He was now behind you, staring at your ass with harsh eyes. He brought his hands down, his left gripping your hip and his right to your ass cheek. He rubbed it up and down a few times before locking eyes with yours and slapping it repeatedly as hard as he could.

“Fuck!!” you cried out, looking back at his actions with confused pain, gripping the sheets beneath you as he spanked you so hard.

“Ya need to be punished, Y/N. Or how will ya learn?” he growled, spanking you a few more hard times before stepping back and bringing his hands to his pants.

“I’m gonna punish ya real good with this cock and then maybe you’ll fuckin’ learn,” he said.

You looked back at him nervously, gripping the sheets tighter as you watched him unbuckle his belt. You watched as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. He pulled his cock out and your eyes widened at his size.

This made Daryl smirk darkly over at you as he grabbed his cock and slowly rubbed it up and down, shaking his legs until his jeans dropped to his ankles.

“Oh yeah, ya want this cock and you’re gonna get it real good…” he growled, walking over and slapping your ass again before bringing the tip of his cock to your pussy’s entrance which grew wetter by the second for him.

He ran his tip run up and down your pussy until you whimpered again for it, this time with more volume and frustration.

Daryl looked up at you as he did this.

You were watching his cock, with pure frustrated want as he teased you with it.

When he saw how much you wanted it, he growled and spanked you harshly again.

“Ow!” you cried out in pain as he spanked you on your now very raw ass.

Daryl’s free hand came back to your ponytail and he yanked it back, causing you to cry out again in confused pain as you felt his cock at your clothed entrance.

“Yeah? Ya want this cock, Y/N?” he asked, pulling your hair again and signaling for you to answer him.

“Ye-Yes!!” you cried out again, looking up at him from the new angle he had created from pulling your hair back.

He pulled your hair back again and leaned in until his face coward over yours.

“Then admit it,” he commanded, holding you completely hostage in his hands.

“Admit…admit what?” you asked, looking over at him with pained confusion.

He leaned in even closer, with a look of pure angry determination in his eyes as he did so.

“Admit what a fuckin’ slut ya are for this cock,” he growled, pulling your hair back further and holding it there.

You nodded.

“I am. I’m such a slut for your cock, Daryl. Fuck me, please?” you pleaded, all logical thought escaping your mind as you gave in fully to his dirty game.

You didn’t think you would be the type to like it so rough. But you were so fucking beyond ready for him to fuck you any way he wanted to right now.

The look in your eyes and your words convinced him.

He smirked a dark smirk, pulling your hair back harshly one more time before letting it go and pushing your head forward toward the mattress. He gripped your ass cheeks, rubbing them roughly as watched you watch him with pure anticipation now, nearly panting in heat for his cock.

“God damn, Y/N, ya really do want it bad. Don’t ya?” Daryl asked, bringing his one hand to his cock and teasing your folds again.

You licked your lips and nodded rapidly, your eyes never coming off of his cock.

“And you’re so fuckin’ wet!” he said with loud excitement as his tip felt the juices of your pussy coating it.

Without another thought, he ran his tip down to your entrance and slammed his cock inside you and gripped your hips tightly as he thrusted into you.

“Oh, fuck!?!” you cried out at the painful pleasure of his actions.

You looked back at him and up into his eyes with disbelief at the feeling. Your mouth was agape, moaning in confused pleasure and pain as he hit into you. You had never had anyone as big as him inside you, nor at such an aggressive pace. You braced yourself, trying to take him like he needed, your eyes watering a little as he stretched you out like no man ever had before.

“Yeah, you take that cock, Y/N!” he grunted, gritting his teeth as he glared down at you and sped up his speed.

“Fuck! Daryl! I-I…” you couldn’t even finish your thought as he sped up even more, feeling like you might break.

Instead, you closed your eyes and grit your teeth as you bore the brunt of his angry cock.

This only egged him on to cut loose on you like he needed to, grunting animalistically as he hit into you with pure angry delight, loving the feeling of your tight, wet pussy. He had never felt anything so good.

As he hit into you, he forgot all about anything but you and this feeling that was building inside of him. He groaned with delight as he slammed into you as hard as he could and as fast until he slammed his cock deep inside you and came so fucking hard.

“Oh, fuck yeah!!” he cried out, leaning his head back and grunting with delight as he felt his amazing release and high run through him.

You groaned in pained confusion, holding your body in place as he gripped your hips and pushed his cock as far as he could inside of you and exploded deep inside of you.

“Ahh…” you whimpered with happy exhaustion when he pulled out of you after a few moments of enjoying his orgasm, happy for the relief from his big cock, but at the same time unhappy at the feeling of his exit from you.

You collapsed onto the bed, completely exhausted from the excursion. You immediately closed your eyes, panting heavily as you caught your breath.

You heard him mutter something incoherent as he stepped back away from you. You heard him zip and button his jeans and then heard the jingling of him tightening his belt.

You were speechless, your mind at a complete loss at what you had just experienced. It was so out of the realm of possibility in your mind before this. Your brain went blank as your body pounded with confused exhausted happiness.

You couldn’t do anything else but climb fully onto your bed and lay down on your side, your back turned to him and your eyes still closed as your mind came back to you little by little and tried to piece it all together. What the fuck was that? Was all your brain could think as you caught your breath, your body so tired and spent.

“Shit,” Daryl muttered as he started coming down, looking over at you as you climbed onto your bed and turned your back to him.

He cleared his throat, his stomach dropping at the thought of what he had just done in anger to you.

“Y/N?” he asked, looking over at you with sadness as he awaited your reply.

“You nuzzled your nose into your hands a few times before taking a breath and responding quietly.

“Yea-Yeah, Daryl?” you asked timidly, shivering a little at the cold air that hit your now cooling down skin.

Daryl sat down beside you on the bed, raising his hand and wanting to put it protectively on your body. But before his hand could reach it, he hesitated and brought it back to his lap. He looked over at you with guilt in his eyes as he watched you recover from him.

After he didn’t answer you for a few moments, you forced your tired eyes open and turned onto your back, looking innocently over at him.

You saw him looking you over with guilt in his eyes, something you had never seen before from him.

You reached your exhausted hand out, outstretching it toward his body on your bed, laying it open-palmed out onto the mattress beside him.

“What’s the matter?” you asked, looking up at him with exhausted concern now.

Daryl looked over at you, biting his lip nervously as he looked you over with worry.

After a few moments, he finally replied.

“Ya alright?” he asked, shame filling his eyes again as he bravely but reluctantly locked eyes with yours.

You nodded, saying nothing, just looking up at him with timid confused eyes.

He nodded back, gulping, and looking away.

“I’m-I’m sorry, Y/N… I didn’t-That shouldn’t have been-“ he stopped himself gulping down his anger at himself now.

You noticed the conflicted confused anger in his eyes and sat up. You put your hand on his arm, which caused him to look sideways at you with guarded skepticism.

“Hey,” you said, looking firmly at him now with honest and serious eyes.

“It’s okay, Daryl. I told you it was okay,” you said, trying to reassure him that you were alright.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. He tried to get up, but you gripped his arm, which made him stop and sit back down, looking over at you skeptically again at your behest for him to stay after what he had just done to you. He had always imagined that if and when you two had your day that it would be so much different than this. So much more loving and in tune with how he really cared about you. Instead, yet again, he let his rage get the best of him. And this time? He had unleashed it on the one sweet woman that he had never wanted to.

“Daryl, it’s okay. I’m okay,” you emphasized, rubbing your thumb up and down his arm softly and reassuringly.

Just the way he had hoped his first touches on you had been.

He nodded. Looking over at you with sad relief at your words, even though internally he was kicking his own ass for being such a prick to the best thing he had found in this world.

When you saw his eyes sadly soften you patted his arm again.

“Wi-will you stay the night?” you asked with a small smile up at him as you tucked your naked body under the sheets and lifted them up for him to lay beside you.

He smiled a soft smile and nodded.

“Sure, Y/N,” he said.

He then leaned down and undid his laces, taking his boots off, and then climbed into your bed, under the covers.

He laid there rigidly on his back, shifting uncomfortably, looking up at the ceiling as he propped his hand over his forehead, watching the light of the day fade away as the sun sunk down in the sky.

You looked over at him as you laid on your back beside him, noticing how stiff and rigid he was. You weren’t sure what to do. But as your body and mind became sleepier you finally succumbed to your want and your rest, turning your body into his and collapsing onto it. You laid your head on his chest, wrapping your arm around his stomach and cuddling into him, wrapping one leg firmly around his as you closed your eyes.

“Daryl?” you asked, half asleep after a moment.

“Yeah, Y/N?” Daryl answered looking over at you with wary emotion in his eyes.

You closed your eyes and smiled at his voice, nuzzling into him once more before answering.

“I wanted you too,” you said.

And with another small smile, you sighed and fell asleep in his arms.

He watched this in confused awe. He waited until he was sure you were asleep before he finally brought his arm over to rest protectively around your body.

He watched you sleep happily in his arms, all kinds of conflicting emotions running through him about what he was feeling about what was happening out there and what had happened with you until his brain was too tired to keep up. Eventually, his eyes fell shut and he nuzzled his body back into yours, bringing his other arm around to wrap around you securely. He held onto you so tight with both arms and then finally his brain let him fall asleep…

\---

You awoke the next morning with a confused smile as your brain slowly awakened and began to remind you of last night’s events. You reached your arms over and felt the empty mattress beside you. Your brow furrowed and you forced your eyes open.

Daryl was gone.

You sat up, draping the sheet around your naked body as you did so, looking over at the spot where Daryl had slept next to you. You thought about last night, running your hand through your hair as you relived the crazy night last night. You got up, wrapped yourself in a towel, and headed to the bathroom.

As you took your shower, you wondered what you were supposed to do next. He obviously didn’t want to stay over, since he left sometime in the night. Were you supposed to just act like it didn’t happen? What did he really want with you? Or was this a one-time thing?

Your mind was filled with questions as you washed yourself clean. When you were done you went to your room to dress. You put on your favorite pair of jean shorts, that fit you just right and a clean black tank top. You looked in the mirror, combing through your hair a few times as you checked yourself out.

You noticed bruising on the sides of your upper thighs where he had gripped you so hard last night. You also noticed slight bruising on your chin where he had grabbed you. You leaned into the mirror and inspected the bruises on your skin.

Your rational mind told you that this should be something you should be mad about. But everything else in your soul couldn’t help but love the way he had taken you as his, and only his last night.

You shrugged at your appearance and turned to walk out of your house and into the streets of Alexandria. You waved at those you walked past with a happy smile, looking curiously over at Daryl’s house as you walked over to it.

It was dark with all of the shades drawn, which was very unusual for him. He was always the vigilante one, keeping an eye on the town from within when he wasn’t doing so outside the walls.

“Hey, Y/N!”

You were ripped from your thoughts and stopped in your tracks when you heard Amy’s voice, pulling you back into reality.

“Hey Amy,” you said half-heartedly, looking back over at Daryl’s house absentmindedly.

“What’s up?” you asked, forcing your attention to her.

“Oh, nothing. I’m just headed to work. The food won’t harvest itself,” she said with a cheery smile.

You nodded, looking back over at Daryl’s house.

“Listen, I-”

You started to make an excuse to leave, but she interrupted you.

“Anyway, can you believe what happened with Negan??” she asked, leaning into you with a hushed voice as she did what she did best, gossiped about the townspeople.

You looked over at her with a confused look on your face.

She laughed a hushed laugh.

“Oh, wow. I mean you haven’t heard yet? Everyone’s heard,” she said with another on the borderline demeaning laugh and then patted your arms lightly.

“Oh, no bother. I guess not *everyone* is on the up-and-up like I am,” she said, gloating to herself.

You fought the urge to roll your eyes and focused.

“So…What happened?” you asked, your curiosity peaking as you knew Daryl’s “relationship” with filth that was Negan.

“Someone let him out,” Amy said with a nonchalant shrug.

“What??” you asked.

“Well, apparently, the guard was late, and someone went in and let Negan out of the cage,” Amy said, looking around like she was already bored with you.

“Shit!” you said in a loud hush, looking back over at Daryl’s house now with pure worry in your eyes.

“Yeah…They’ve looked everywhere, and no one can find him. I guess he skipped out of here,” she said with another bored sigh.

You stood there in shock, not sure what to feel or think about this.

“Okay. Well, I’ve got to get to work. See you later, let’s totally do lunch soon!” Amy said, turning and walking cheerily down the sidewalk as if everything was roses.

“Okay…” you said back to her, your mind reeling at this information.

You slowly turned back towards Daryl’s house after a minute or two, still in shock. You forced your feet forward and walked over to his house. You walked up the wooden steps, which creaked loudly under your feet. You walked across the wooden deck and to his door.

You had never ventured this far for him before. And even after what happened last night you still felt uneasy about doing so. You brought your hand up and quietly knocked on the door. You waited a few seconds before trying again, knocking louder this time.

“D-Daryl?” you asked after knocking, your heart pounding as you announced yourself.

When he still didn’t answer you bravely brought your hand to the doorknob and turned it.

Much to your surprise, it was unlocked. You opened the door and walked inside.

“Daryl?” you called out again.

The hallway and the house were completely dark and silent. You shut the door behind you and turned around into the hallway, slowly walking into his house. You turned to your left and walked into the living room. You smiled to yourself as you walked over to the table adjacent to the couch. You saw lighters, arrows, knives, and a few motorhead magazines spread out around it. This was so Daryl you thought to yourself with another smile.

“What are ya doin’ here?”

Daryl’s gruff, low voice coming from behind you in the shadows made you jump.

You turned around and noticed him leaning against the back wall, next to the entrance of the room. His arms were crossed. One of his feet was planted on the wall behind him while the other held his body up. He was glaring at you with confused anger in his eyes.

Why the hell would you come to see him after what he had let himself do to you last night?

You looked over at him with a shy smile, running your fingers through your hair as you thought about how to answer his question.

“Well, I…I just was wondering…Uh, if you were okay?” you said, finishing uneasily at his glare that bore right through you.

He stood there stoically, radiating irritation and rage as he looked over at you at your words.

You stood there. You tried to stand your ground and not to shake like a leaf, under his gaze.

You both stood at a silent standstill.

Once he was certain you weren’t budging or running out of here from him, like you should, he pushed himself off the wall.

You watched uneasily as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He pulled one from the case and lit it. He then walked over toward you, stopping a few feet from you, and offered you one.

You waved your hand and shook your head, trying not to cough at the already lit cigarette in his mouth.

“No, no thank you…They’ve never agreed with my…uh, lungs…” you said, coughing a little in between phrases.

His eyes narrowed, looking over at you with hard confusion again as he retracted the pack from you. He walked over to his couch, his boots stomping with slow and hard purpose before he sat down and puffed down his cigarette. He threw the pack and the lighter haphazardly onto the table and then focused on you as he puffed on his cigarette down with purpose. He took long, slow pulls, sizing you up the entire time. Until his cigarette was done.

He took one last long drag before pushing it down into the ashtray in front of him on the table, his eyes never leaving yours.

After another minute of intense silence, he looked away, his eyes turning angry as he finally spoke.

“Listen, Y/N...” he started clearing his throat and waiting a few beats before forcing himself to continue, his eyes glued to the wall opposite him.

“…I shouldn’t have done that last night…Not like that…” he said, clenching his jaw as he stared at the wall with anger toward himself.

“Look, Amy told me what happened with Negan. I can understand you being upset,” you offered quietly as you walked over and timidly sat beside him on the couch with your hands in your lap.

He looked over at you and huffed in disbelief, at a loss for your kind reaction to what had happened last night. It was enough to make him tear up. He tried to blink them away and when he couldn’t he turned his head from yours, quickly wiping away the tears.

“Hey…” you said, bringing your hand up to lightly caress his shoulder, your heart dropping at the sight of him breaking down.

“Don’t. Don’t do that, Y/N…” he pleaded, letting more teardrops fall as he felt the loving, kindness of your touch.

You brought your hand up and put it on his cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

You watched his jaw clench and his eyes shut, but he didn’t shun you away this time. Instead, he leaned into your touch.

You noticed and smiled a little to yourself at the progress. You dropped your hand, stood up, and walked in front of him.

He looked up at you so sad and frustrated.

You reached out your hands to him, palms up.

He looked down at them, nodding a few times and taking a breath of courage before bringing his hands to yours.

You gripped them with yours and waited until his unsettled dark blue eyes came back to yours.

“It’s okay not to be okay sometimes, Daryl…” you said, looking over at him reassuringly.

He shook his head, looking away from you with anger in his eyes again.

You gripped his hands tighter, silently letting him know you were there. Then, you waited for him to sift through whatever was going through his mind. After a few moments, he finally spoke again.

“I just…I keep tryin’ to forget what happened to us, to me… And there that asshole is every damn day mocking it all. And now he is free to do the same to anyone else…” Daryl explained, clenching his jaw again as he was filled with rage thinking about all he had been through because of the asshole that was Negan.

You squeezed his hands again and stood there silently supportive above him as he continued.

He looked up at you after another moment with apologetic eyes.

“…And then I…I do what I did to ya…” he said, shaking his head and looking away with shame in his eyes,

You let go of his hands and cupped his face, pulling his eyes back up to yours.

“Daryl, it’s okay. I promise…I mean maybe it wasn’t the way I had imagined it. But I understand…” you said looking into his eyes with nothing but sincerity.

Daryl shook his head, closing his eyes.

“It’s not okay, Y/N. You deserve someone better…” he said in a mere whisper as he finally admitted out loud what he had been thinking all this time.

And just like that, you finally understood why the man had been so distant toward you all this time. It wasn’t because he didn’t want you. It was because he did.

You dropped your hands and stepped back. You held your hand out to him and waited patiently until he finally looked over at it and then up into your eyes with uncertainty.

“Come on,” you said, with soft command and a reassuring smile.

He chewed on his lip for a few moments, as he stared at your outstretched hand until he nodded and grabbed it.

You smiled over at him and helped him up off the couch.

“Show me where your room is,” you said, looking over at him with another sweet smile.

He looked at you with a surprised look on his face before nodding again and silently leading you to his bedroom, which was just down the hallway.

He stopped at the door and gestured to it, standing militantly next to it, waiting for your next move.

You looked over and pushed open the door with your free hand. You then looked back at him, nudging your head over toward the room.

“Show me?” you asked with another gentle smile.

“Why?” he finally asked, not sure why you were testing him. Or trusting him? Either way, after what he had done last night he was so confused as to why you were being so nice to him right now.

“Because there’s something I need to show you,” you said looking up at him with those big eyes that he just couldn’t ignore.

He thought it over and then slowly nodded.

“This way,” he whispered and then softly pulled you and your hand into his bedroom.

You walked inside, with his hand in yours, and looked around. There were clothes and tools scattered all over the dresser. His nightstand, which sat next to the bed, which had a bunch of arrows sitting on it, with his crossbow sitting against the nightstand. His sheets on his bed were flung all about.

You breathed in his scent, which filled the room. Sweat, motor oil, and something else you couldn’t quite yet identify.

He dropped your hand, wrapping his arms around his body, defensively, as you took in the only real place he had ever had of his own.

You looked over at your hand the moment he dropped it, looking down at it sadly at the loss of contact before bringing your eyes back to his.

He shifted back and forth on his heels nervously as he clutched to himself. Everything in him was so confused. On top of not knowing why you had seemingly forgiven him so easily he couldn’t help but relive how good you felt last night. He was a confused mess and all he could do was wait for you to explain. Because he wasn’t going to make the same mistake that he had made last night, not after everything.

You walked over in front of him, taking in his nervous energy.

“Daryl…” you started, looking up at him curiously.

“Yeah?” he asked after a moment, shifting uncomfortably again.

“Can I ask you something?” you asked, feeling nervous yourself now.

He noticed this and nodded, puffing out his chest as he allowed you to pry which he didn’t do with just anyone. But you weren’t just anyone. Not to him.

“I was just…I was just wondering…why me?” you asked, forcing your nervous eyes back to his.

He huffed in disbelief.

“You don’t know?” he asked.

You shook your head.

“I mean maybe because…because you knew how I felt? And it was easy for you?” you asked, knowing what a lovesick pup you had been for him since you had met him.

He shook his head, running his hands through it, looking away from you with pure anger at himself surging through him again. He put his hands on his hips and looked out the window. After another long minute, he looked back over at you, chewing his lips, as if he was deciding if he wanted to say anything else or not. He finally decided it was time to stop lying to you about his feelings.

“Why you?” he asked, huffing in angry disbelief again before taking another breath to calm himself down and continue.

His hands flew to your face and he gripped the sides tightly for a second before forcing his needy hands off of you. His eyes flitted back to yours as he took a step back, for your own protection.

“Ya just don’t get it do ya, Y/N?” he asked, looking over at you with frustration now.

You shrugged, looking meekly over at him as you brought your sweet, confused eyes back to his.

“I mean…I guess not…What’s going on Daryl?” you asked, looking up at him silently pleading with him to just tell you whatever was going through his mind about you.

“It’s not just you who’s been feelin’ that way…” he said looking over at you with a pointed stare.

You put two and two together, finally.

“You mean you… you want me too?” you asked, your heart skipping a beat at the thought.

He looked away, avoiding your eyes as he nodded.

You walked into him and brought your hands to the sides of his face, gently cupping it as you tried to get him to look at you.

Instead, he shook free of you and stepped back again.

“Don’t, Y/N, just…don’t,” he said, still avoiding eye contact with you.

“Why?” you asked him.

He slowly brought his ashamed eyes back to yours.

“Cuz ya deserve better,” he said quietly.

You sighed.

“Why? Because of one night of weakness?” you asked, slowly walking into him.

You looked down and softly placed your hand over his heart.

“Daryl, I know your heart…I know you…” you said, flitting your eyes back to his with a gentle smile.

“So, you think you used me a little last night… And maybe you did…” you said, bringing both hands to his chest and running them up and down it as you continued.

“But you know what, Daryl?” you said, continuing to softly caress him.

Daryl’s resolve waivered at your touch and the look on your face as you rubbed on him.

He finally looked over at you curiously and asked, “What?”

You leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“You never asked me if I liked it,” you whispered, kissing his neck a few times before leaning back over to face him again.

He cleared his throat, instantly aroused at this.

“Yeah?” he asked looking over at you warily.

You nodded.

“Yeah,” you replied with a shy smile on your lips.

He shifted awkwardly, clearing his throat again.

“So, did ya…like it, Y/N?” he asked with nervous eyes on you.

You smiled up at him and nodded, running your hands down to his stomach, just above the belt buckle of his pants.

“I mean, it definitely…took me by surprise…,” you said with a laugh, shaking their hair out of your eyes before you continued.

“…But in a good way,” you finished looking into his eyes with pure sincerity in yours.

He stared over at you chewing on his lips and looking over at you in disbelief.

You leaned over and whispered into his ear again.

“I loved how much you needed me…” you whispered, nuzzling your nose against his neck and inhaling his scent as you dip one hand down and slowly rubbed his clothed cock, which was throbbing for you again.

“Do you need me now?” you asked, rubbing on it as softly as possible as not to spook him.

You kissed your way up and down his neck a few times before running your lips back up to his ear.

“Well?” you asked, peppering his neck with more hungry kisses.

“I don’t know, Y/N…” Daryl said uneasily, trying not to get lost in your touch and your kiss.

You leaned back, facing him again. You dropped your hand from his cock, stepping back, and held it out to him.

“Well, I do… Come on,” you said with a gentle smile as you nudged your head toward his bed behind you.

He looked down at your hand nervously for a moment before outstretching his hand and taking yours.

You smiled reassuringly over at him and gripped his hand loosely, walking the two of you over to his bed.

When you got there, you turned and faced him, your hand still in his.

He still looked nervous as hell.

You walked into him and put your free hand on the side of his cheek. This time he didn’t turn away. Instead, he closed his eyes and leaned into it. He was so grateful at your mercy. He couldn’t believe you were letting him back in. But he also couldn’t deny how much he wanted you in every way possible.

So, he let you take him back, despite still thinking you deserved better, he couldn’t resist you.

You smiled to yourself as he finally let go of his anger toward himself and leaned up to kiss his lips. It was a soft kiss, and when you were done you looked up into his eyes until they opened and found yours again.

You caressed the side of his cheek with your thumb as you peered happily up at him.

“So, Mr. Dixon, shall we try this again?” you asked with a happy and playful smile.

This caused him to smile a small, shy smile over at you as he finally wrapped his arm around you. He pulled you into him until your lips were ghosting one another. He looked you over with happy awe and nudged his nose up into yours.

“Show me how to love ya, Y/N,” he said in a whisper with a full happy smile now unable to resist your sweetness anymore.

You smiled happily and responded as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I’ll show you…” you said, closing your eyes and nuzzling around his nose sweetly with yours before kissing his sweet lips again.

You pulled your lips from his and looked behind you at his bed. You silently wondered to yourself how many times he had thought about you while laying there. You smiled to yourself at the thought. You looked back over at him and nudged your head to the side, towards the bed.

“Sit down,” you said with a soft yet commanding tone.

He took a deep breath, nodded, and then went and sat on the side of his bed. He fidgeted with his hands, looking anywhere but at you.

You smiled and rolled your eyes to yourself, walking over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. You waited patiently until his eyes came back to yours, looking over at you with nervous surrender.

“Daryl, you know what?” you asked.

“What?” he answered back, chewing on his lip apprehensively.

You brought your hands to the sides of his face and slowly tilted his head up towards yours. You waited until his eyes were locked on yours again before continuing.

“Just because I’m a good girl, doesn’t mean I don’t like to be a little bit bad in the bedroom,” you said with a reassuring smile.

You straddled his lap, sitting down on it and wrapping your arms around his neck.

You leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“I loved how you to control of me last night,” you admitted, kissing his neck sweetly a few times before leaning back and looking over at him for his response.

“Really?” he asked in disbelief.

You nodded.

“Really…” you said, bringing one hand down to his arm and wrapping it around your body.

You placed your hands on the back of his neck and leaned in, ghosting your lips to his.

“I want you to take me, Daryl, any way you want…That’s what I want,” you said, looking over at him with serious eyes.

“But-” he started, only to have you shush him and shake your head.

“No. That’s what I want, Daryl,” you said.

And with that you stood up, unstraddling him, and took a step back. You stood in front of him and pulled the tank top you were wearing over your head, dropping it to the floor. You looked down at him and smiled happily at the dumbfounded look on his face as he took in your naked breasts.

“Do you want to touch them?” you asked him.

He nodded.

You stepped back into him, this time pushing your legs in between his as you did so. You stood there with your arms dangling at your sides, waiting patiently for him.

He licked his lips and timidly brought his hands to your stomach, he pushed them up your stomach and to your breasts. He cupped them roughly, causing you to moan happily in response. He looked up at you and noticed your smile. So, he continued.

He brought his eyes back down to his hands on your breasts and watched himself as he rubbed and gripped them tightly.

“Mmm…That feels so good, Daryl,” you encouraged him, bringing your hand over the massage his hair as he caressed your breasts.

Daryl licked his lips again, his leg bouncing up and down as he got so turned on for you.

You gripped his hair a little tighter, causing him to look back up at you.

“Daryl?” you asked, your eyes softening as his eyes came back to yours.

“Yeah?” he asked, his hands stopping on your breasts.

“I want you again,” you admitted, looking down at him with pure innocent desire.

He gulped and nodded in agreement.

“I’ll be better this time…” he said, looking up at you with loving determination in his eyes.

You smiled and brought both of your hands to the sides of his face cupping it gently.

“You be you this time and every time after,” you said, smiling wider at the thought of this lasting.

He smiled a more relaxed smile this time and nodded as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you both back onto the bed.

He laid back and you fell eagerly on top of him, pushing your hands immediately up into his hair and crashing your body onto his.

You pushed your lips onto his for a brave, strong kiss. Then you retracted your lips and looked down at him with a smile.

“Please, kiss me, Daryl,” you said with pleading eyes.

He nodded. He ran his hands up your back and to the back of your head. He pushed it down and pushed your lips back to his. He kissed them softly a few times, before nudging his nose up into yours.

You tilted your head up for him, closing your eyes and parting your lips.

He smiled to himself at this and pushed his lips to yours, this time pushing his tongue into your mouth.

You whimpered happily at the feeling of his tongue grabbing ahold of yours and twirling it around with his own. He started slow, looking over at you as he kissed you to make sure you were enjoying it.

You moaned into his kiss as he passionately kissed you, swirling your tongue around his in perfect unison.

Daryl pulled your body tightly into his and rolled you both around until he was laying on top of you.

You pulled your lips from his and moaned, at the feeling of his body’s weight on top of you. You looked up at him with hazy eyes, so in awe of how this man made you feel.

“Ya alright?” he said, looking you over intently.

“Yes, Daryl. I’m alright,” you said with a reassuring smile as you brought your hand up to the side of his face a caressed it.

“You’re not going to break me, Daryl. I promise…Just relax,” you said with another smile.

You leaned up and kissed his lips sweetly a few times before laying your head back down beneath him.

He chewed up his lip for a few seconds and then nodded.

“Alright,” he agreed.

“Good,” you said, running your hands up and down his back.

“Because this is supposed to be fun, ya know?” you said with a small laugh.

He nodded again and silently agreed, even though he still had fears of doing this wrong.

You nodded and smiled, happy that he was finally relaxing. You ran your fingertips softly up and down his back, over his vest, and slowly rocked your hips up and down onto his.

You watched as his eyes grew dark at your actions. His dark blue eyes turned even darker as you played with him. You laughed with glee and stopped your hips, raising your arms above you on the bed and surrendering to him.

“Come on, Daryl…Use me again. I need you to,” you said, wiggling underneath his body with a playful smile on your lips.

He looked over at you and smiled, the first real smile that you had seen directed just at you. It was beautiful.

“You’re somethin’ else, aren’t ya, Y/N?” he whispered, unable to look at you with anything but pure awe in this moment.

You smiled happily up at him at his words, running your hands up into his hair, massaging it gently.

“And don’t you forget it,” you replied, pulling his lips back down to yours.

You kissed them sweetly a few times.

He then leaned back a little, looking sincerely into your eyes, and whispered back to you.

“Oh, I won’t forget it…ever,” he replied, pushing his lips harshly back to yours.

He pushed his tongue into your mouth, swirling it around with yours with pure fervor now. He ran his hands up to yours, clasping them into your hands above your head as your tongues danced together in perfect harmony. After a few more laps with his tongue, his hip started to rock up and down onto you, with more need.

“Oh…” you moaned happily, pulling your lips from his and closing your eyes and tilting your back onto the mattress underneath you as he rode you.

Daryl watched you starting to fall apart for him and then looked down at your exposed neck. He growled with determination and slammed his lips onto your neck. He kissed and sucked on it harshly, branding you as his as he did so.

“Oh, Daryl…That feels so good…” you moaned, grasping his hands tighter as you enjoyed his lips on your skin.

You started to rock up into his hips with your own, quickly finding his rhythm.

Daryl felt this and growled, biting your neck a little before immediately pulling back to look back over at you.

You felt his hips stop and you looked up at him with confused, hazy eyes.

“What’s the matter?” you asked him.

He smiled softly to himself at the look of need in your eyes. He leaned down and kissed your lips sweetly and then nudged his nose up into yours and then responded.

“Nothin’s the matter, Y/N…For the first time in a long damn time, everything is…” he paused looking you over in awe again before looking back at you and finishing his thought.

“…Well, perfect,” he said, looking at you with that amazing smile that you loved so much.

Your heart skipped a beat and you nodded in agreement. Your innocent smile turned playful as you slowly ran your hands down his back to his butt. You ran your hands down and cupped it, trying to pull his core into yours.

“Well maybe not just yet,” you said, grinning with accomplishment as your actions made his eyes turn serious with hard lust.

That was the same look he had given you last night. So, you knew you were on the right track.

You started to rock your hips up and down onto his again. Biting your lip and smiling as you noticed him trying to restrain his obvious need to have you again.

You tilted your head to the side and looked over at him with hungry eyes.

“So, how do you want me, Daryl?” you asked, raising your eyebrow with intrigue in your eyes.

He shook his head.

“This is about you tonight, Y/N,” he whispered, looking over at you with sorry eyes again.

You stopped your hips motion and brought your hands back up to his back, patting it softly a few times.

“Get up. I wanna show you something,” you said, looking up at him with an encouraging, loving smile.

He looked at you with uncertainty but nodded and crawled back off of the bed and off of you. He stood there, his arms at his side, looking down at the floor like he had done something wrong.

You shook your head at this. How someone so dominant and strong could be so sensitive and self-conscious was beyond you. You sat up and then stood up. You walked into him, putting your hands on his chest. You leaned in and kissed his lips softly and reassuringly a few times before locking eyes with his.

“Daryl, this isn’t about this being about just you or just me. This is about it being both of us, together,” you said with a small smile.

He kept your gaze and nodded, breathing a little sigh of relief.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and smiled back up at him.

“It’s okay, Daryl…It’s all going to be okay,” you said and then leaned up to give him another sweet kiss.

When you were done you brought your hand back to the side of his face and held it there.

“You know how I know?” you asked him.

He shook his head and licked his lips.

“No. How?” he asked, looking over at you with hopeful intrigue now.

You ran your thumb back and forth lovingly across his cheek, looking down at his lips with desire before bringing your eyes slowly back up to his.

“Because this world needs men like you, Daryl. This world needs you…” you said, looking up at him with more raw honesty in your eyes as you finished.

“…I need you,” you said in a near whisper, your heart beating faster as you thought about the future you had always dreamed of with this amazing hero.

“Ya do?” he asked, his heart skipping a beat at your confession, looking over at you like the angel you were.

You nodded.

“Yeah, I do…I’ve wanted you since the minute I met you, Daryl,” you admitted, looking up at him with nothing but loving want in your eyes.

He looked over at you warily, taking all of this in. All he saw was pure love in your eyes. He finally brought his hands back to your body, running his fingertips softly up and down your soft back.

Your smile widened at his touch, which made his heart melt even more for you.

“I remember the first time we met,” he said, licking his lips and taking a breath before continuing.

“You were wearing that pretty pink number, the one with all the buttons? Anyway, you were walking to work when you nearly ran into me, so preoccupied with being late,” he said with a smile as he relived the memory.

Your smile widened and you shook your head before looking back up at him with an embarrassed smile.

He smiled sweetly back at your reaction and wrapped his arms around you, pulling your body firmly into his.

“You were so damn cute the way you stumbled around, looking at me like…” Daryl stopped, unable to put his emotions into words for a second.

“Like what?” you asked, tilting your head and looking up at him in wonder.

Daryl looked away, thinking for a moment before bringing his eyes back to yours and answering.

“Like I was the only one in the world,” he said softly smiling at you again.

“Maybe you are…” you replied with another sweet smile.

He smiled sweetly back at you and nudged his nose up into yours, ghosting your lips with his and looking deep into your eyes.

“All I want to do is treat ya right, Y/N,” he admitted softly.

You ran your hands up into his hair, massaging it lovingly, your smile widening at his adoring confession.

“Then you will,” you said with a reassuring smile.

You took a step back and ran your hands up to his chest. You slowly unbuttoned each button of his black shirt. When you were done you ran your hands up his bare chest and pushed both his shirt and vest off of him.

He stepped back, dropping his hands to the ground, watching as you slowly undressed him.

You smiled with satisfaction as you watched them fall to the ground beneath you. You leaned over and began to leave a trail of sweet kisses all over his chest, running them up his neck and to his ear as your hands explored his back. Your fingertips traced across the scars on his back and grimaced with sadness for the man.

“We can take care of each other,” you said softly into his ear before leaving more sweet kisses up and down neck.

Daryl closed his eyes and nuzzled his head into yours, loving the feeling of your lips all over him. His hands came back to your back and he ran them softly up and down it again.

“You’re too good to me, Y/N,” he whispered, so happy that you were giving him a chance to love you.

You kissed his neck a few more times before stepping out of his reach. You trailed your hand around his chest, arm, and to his back as you walked behind him. You sadly looked over at the multiple scars on his back from what looked like lashings.

You timidly brought your fingertips to the scars and began to trail across the markings, ever so softly. When you did this, he flinched and his whole body tensed up. You looked up at him sadly, silently wondering what hell this man had been through to get such scars. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him from behind, laying your head on his back and closing your eyes.

“Maybe, it’s about time someone is good to you,” you said as you hugged him tightly, telling him without words how sorry you were for whatever had happened to him in his past.

Daryl took a few staggering breaths as a wave of emotion flew through him at your kind words and embrace. He had never had anyone who had truly been there for him in such a way as this, so innocently intimate.

You turned and kissed his back, hugging him one more time before you dropped your hands and walked back around to face him again. You looked up at him with nothing but pure love as you brought your hand back to the side of his face, noticing the look of sad amazement in his eyes towards you.

You could tell right then and there how little affection he had been giving his whole life. You kept your loving gaze on his eyes as you slowly brought your hand down his body until you reached his stomach, just above his belt buckle.

He gulped with nervous anticipation at this, his body buzzing for you in so many different ways right now.

You looked up into his eyes and smiled as you softly tickled his stomach, waiting for his nervous eyes to come back to yours.

Once they did, your smile widened, and you brought your hands down to his belt buckle. You held his nervous gaze as you slowly unbuckled his belt. When you were done you unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them.

“My turn,” you said, stepping back and unbuttoning and unzipping your jean shorts, pushing them to the floor.

You kicked out of your boots and shorts and then pushed your panties to the ground. You stepped out of them and stood before him completely naked and completely his for the taking.

You looked down at his open pants and then back into his eyes pointedly.

Daryl licked his lips and nodded bringing his hands to the sides of his pants. He looked warily over at you one more time before he pushed them to the ground. His cock popped up, hitting his stomach as he stood back up. He kicked out of his boots and then his pants.

You stood there in front of one another completely exposed and vulnerable. After a minute, you took his hand and nudged your head over towards his bed. You walked the both of you to the bed.

“Lay down,” you said with a sweet encouraging smile.

He smiled a shy smile and nodded. He kissed your lips softly and then laid down on the bed. He put his hands at his sides and looked away, not sure what to do or say next.

You smiled to yourself at his shyness, especially after he had cut loose last night. You climbed onto the bed after him and straddled his stomach. You ran your hands up his chest and leaned down to kiss him slowly and passionately.

When you were done, you kissed his lips sweetly a few more times and then locked eyes with his again. You smiled at the look of need came back to his eyes at the feeling of your naked body on top of his. You could feel his throbbing cock on your back it made you moan a little to yourself.

You brought your hand down to his, guiding his hand to his cock. You placed it on his cock and then nudged your nose up at him with a playful smile.

“Go ahead, Daryl,” you said with a playful smile as you dropped your hand, bringing your hands up to brace for impact on his chest.

Daryl gripped his cock and brought the tip up to your folds, clenching his jaw at how wet you already were for him. He locked eyes with yours as he pushed himself inside you. He growled deep in his throat as he pushed himself inside you, loving the feeling of invading your tight, wet pussy again.

“Ahh…” you moaned, closing your eyes and smiling to yourself as he filled you so good again.

You started to rock up and down it immediately, causing Daryl to groan happily. He brought his hands to your hips and gripped them and then watched you enjoying his cock.

“Damn, Y/N,” Daryl whispered, looking up at you in awe as you pleasure yourself with his cock.

You were so damn beautiful loving on him, and you felt fucking unbelievable, even better than last night. You rode him nice and slowly, enjoying every second of having him inside you.

Daryl’s hips started to hit up into you, finding your rhythm eagerly.

You noticed this and opened your eyes locking eyes with his as you rode him.

“Mmm…You feel so good…” you moaned looking down at him with disbelief at the feeling as you rocked up and down on his cock.

You brought Daryl’s hands to your breasts and placed them on them.

Daryl hit rapidly up into you a few times at the feeling as he began to massage them roughly.

“Oh!” you whimpered, bouncing up and down on his cock quickly with his hips motion.

It felt so good that you started to ride him faster and with more intent as your body heated up for him.

“Shit, Y/N?!” Daryl complained, hitting up into you quickly, unable to control himself any longer.

“Oh! God! Yes!” you cried out loudly as you bounced happily up and down onto his cock.

You closed your eyes and concentrated on your high, bouncing up and down on his cock as fast as you could.

He hit back into you with everything he had as he watched you coming apart for him. His hands came back to your hips, gripping them tightly as he gave you what you needed.

You were a whimpering, moaning mess as you felt your high coming. You bounced harder and faster until you slammed him inside of you a few more times and came so hard over his cock.

“Holy, fuck!?!” you cried out in pure ecstasy as you came harder and faster than you ever had before.

You slowly ground your hips up into his as you enjoyed your high, pulsating quickly all around his cock. You felt Daryl’s body tense up again as he tried to let you enjoy yourself, even though he was on the verge of exploding himself. You opened your eyes and noticed this.

You pushed your hands back to his chest as you looked into his eyes.

“Come on, Daryl…Cum for me,” you said and then started to bounce up and down him with the pure purpose of getting him off.

Daryl grunted and nodded, concentrating on your bouncing breasts as he hit up into you with pure determination.

You whimpered and cried out happily for his cock with every hit. He fucking loved it. He hit up into you harder and faster. He slammed his cock into your hilt and jackhammered into it as fast as he could and then exploded deep inside you.

“Fuck, yeah!” he groaned in happy disbelief as he came for you, clenching his jaw and closing his eyes as he felt his amazing high course through him.

You contracted your pussy a few times for him, causing him to hit back up into you again and his hand to softly slap your ass in appreciation. You slowly rode him, smiling to yourself at what you the amazing feeling you two had created together.

After a few moments, Daryl’s eyes opened, and he looked up at you in happy disbelief. He was panting away his high, looking up at you like you were the best thing in the world.

You smiled sweetly down at him, running your hands softly up and down his bare chest.

“So, how was that?” you asked with a playful smile.

Daryl huffed in disbelief, licking his lips and looking you over before bringing his eyes back to yours.

“You’re fuckin’ amazin’. Ya know that?” he asked, running his hands up and down your sides.

Your smile widened.

“You haven’t seen nothing yet,” you said with another hungry smile.

You pulled his cock out of you and laid down next to him on the bed. You laid your head on his chest, tracing a heart over where his was beating inside.

“I mean, that is if you want this to become a real thing between us,” you said with hope in your voice.

Daryl looked over at you in disbelief again, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you into him.

You looked up at him with hopeful eyes waiting for his answer.

“Girl, I’m not letting you go anywhere…” he replied with a serious and loving look in his eyes.

You smiled the brightest smile he had seen yet and hugged him, nestling back into his body.

“I don’t want to be anywhere but right here with you, Daryl,” you said as you nestled into him.

“I’m yours, Daryl…I’m all yours,” you said, closing your eyes with a happy smile on your lips as you listened to his heart beating.

Daryl looked down at you with a sweet smile and hugged you closer into his body.

“Yeah, you’re mine…” he whispered in pure awe of everything you were.

He couldn’t wait to live every new minute with you by his side. And he vowed to himself to never forget how lucky he was to have something as amazing as you. He didn’t know what would happen with Negan or The Whisperers. All he knew was that he was going to love you and protect you as best he could from here on out…


End file.
